


Enveloped by light

by va_di_pa



Series: Originals of the Elve [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: The darkness and its monsters shy away from the light and its companions.
Series: Originals of the Elve [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663462





	Enveloped by light

"Mommy I don't want to go to sleep."  
"Why not, little one?"  
"There... are monsters."  
"Oh, little one. There are no monsters, I've looked everywhere."  
"Mommy, they're hiding in the dark. I don't like the dark."  
"Honey, you're getting too old to sleep with the nightlight on."  
"No, I'm not too old, I won't sleep again."  
"Honey, you don't need the night light. I'll tell you a little secret, a secret few people know."

"When a child is born either the light, the shadow, the darkness or the fire comes and envelops the child from the beginning to the end of its life.  
The hair colour of each child shows us which one envelops you and you, my little girl, are enveloped by the light.  
The bright light that envelops you shines so brightly that it keeps every darkness and every monster away from you, because both hate the light and therefore cannot come near you.  
No matter how dark it may be, your light will always protect you.  
Even those who are enveloped by fire need not fear the darkness.  
But the children who are shrouded in shadow and darkness do not scare off the monsters and the dark, they attract it.  
But even they do not need to be afraid, for they are regarded as equals by the darkness.  
No matter how dark the night and how horrible the monsters hiding in there may be, your light will protect you from all this and so you can sleep in peace even in the deepest darkness.


End file.
